That day
by Sarah-chan2
Summary: Takeru tells Dai how he feels and his mind gets to role arounf in the gutter ^_^ (heheh im changing the summery becuase i forgot to mention that my buddy Liss here wrote the story and now shes pissed!! shes... hunting me...)


Wow I wrote another fic!! I'm really on the ball today that's for sure!! And my parents thought me + alone + computer = studying HA!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon… I really don't see why I have to make these… but ::shrugs:: if it saves me from a lawsuit I'm all for it!!  
  
1 That day  
  
The fans spinning. How delightful. Yeah I know I'm pathetic but what else is there to do on days like this. You just kinda sit and stare. Actually I'm waiting for Daisuke to get here. Daisuke, Daisuke… doesn't it just sound so beautiful… the way it just kind of rolls off your tongue. I've really got to stop this. I sound like some fangirl!! But I can live with that I guess. But if I'm ever going to get my point across I'm going to have to get this part over with. Yeah I like Dai… well maybe a little more than like, but he just doesn't seem to notice me. All he sees is Hikari. I really can't help it but I feel my mouth become a sneer and I know my eyes are narrowing. I can't believe I'm acting like this towards her though. She is-USED to be my best friend. Its funny really because her and Miyako made that promise to never let a guy come between them, guess she never thought shed have to me it with me hunh?  
  
So I guess your wondering why we're no longer friends. Well as you've probably guesses it was because of Daisuke. I was just getting so sick of the way she was treating him. Now I know people are already going:  
  
Hikari? Mean? But shes so sweet!  
  
Apparently not many people know what shes really like. Of course shes going to act sweet around him. Not to many people can see through you can they Hika-chan? I guess I've just been dubbed one of those lucky few. Shes the kind of person that will act like they angel that people want her to be in front of others but when its just me and her I get to listen to her bad mouth everybody, especially Dai. So exactly what fight cause the breakup? You really wanna know? Well ok…  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Hikari flopped down on the bed and turned to look at me before sighing again and rolling her eyes. oh boy, shes getting ready to bitch about someone again, I can hardly contain the exictment.  
  
"Takeru you have no idea how hard I've got it"  
  
sure Hika whatever you say. Do you seem to be ignoring the act that your not the only one with problems around here? So shut-up and get over it. I. Don't. Care!  
  
On second thought maybe I should say something other than that  
  
"why 'Kari? Whats wrong?" oh gods. Why do I feel like smacking myself for saying that?  
  
"oh its Dai again! Hes just getting soooo annoying! Why cant he just take a hint and leave? Its not like we really need him anyways!" I have to struggle not to laugh at how shes acting. Now Hikari we must remember that this isn't a soap opera!  
  
"but I think Daisukes nice! I wouldn't mind having a guy like him following me around" whoops. I just made a big slip up that time… but she really shouldn't be giving him such a hard time! I'm just so sick of her bitching, I don't think I can take much more of it!  
  
shes turns and gives me a funny look but keeps going "and what made Taichi think that Daisuke was leader material? Dais just… stupid" oh that was a low blow even for you Kari. You know he hates being called stupid. Well somebodys got to say something…  
  
"don't call him stupid" ok that was just whimpy  
  
"he couldn't lead us out of a paper bag… probably have to stop and ask for directions" shes… she just ignores me! That's it I'm sick of this.  
  
I grab her arm and finally she looks up at me with surprise.  
  
"yeah? What is it Takeru?"  
  
so I lean right close to her face and stare into her eyes. oh great shes getting all exicted… probably thinks I'm going to kiss her.  
  
"Hikari?" she looks up at me and smiles at me "yeah"  
  
"don't ever make fun of my friends again. Find yourself someone else to bitch to"  
  
~*~End flashback~*~  
  
I just couldn't sit and listen to her talk that way about the guy I… love. Yeah you heard me! I've liked him for sometime now and I figured I'd better let him know. I mean I got rid of my best friend for him, well partly, it was also to save my sanity. But hes coming over now and I'm going to tell him… just hope he doesn't hate me after this and… what the hell is that ringing noise… oh right that the doorbell!! I jump off the chair and run down to the front door. And in the door way stands Dai… eating vanilla icecream… you know that kinda looks like… ok mind OUT of the gutter!!  
  
"hey Keru! So what did ya want to talk about?" can't answer fight now Dai my minds to busy giving me images of you in… interesting positions that its much to busy to think of something to say. "um… why don't you come in? I was just about to have lunch" that's a complete lie but at least its better than just staring "nah I'm sorry to pass up food but I've got to meet Jun" well that's… different… "oh yeah sure but an you come in I kinda don't want to tell the entire building!" he shrugs and takes another like of that icecream. Damn icecream! It really isn't helping me keep my concentration when the melted part looks so much like… lets just stop that thought right now shall we?  
  
I open the door wider and he walks in heading towards the couch. I follow closely behind and sit down next to him. "yeah soooo… what do you want?" he looks up at me questioningly and I would have smiled because that look is just so cute on him but I think I'm just to nervous to. "hey whats this?" he picks up the book sitting on the coffee table and opens it up. I cant help but watch how delicate his fingers look when they're running over the edges of the paper. Lucky book. I get snapped out to my thoughts when I hear Dai's cry of surprise "Itai!! Ow ow ow!!" I look down at his finger and smile when I see the tiny paper cut. He holds up to me pouting "kiss it better Keru-chan" Dai you have no idea how tempting that is to me "sure Dai whatever you want" ok I'm getting nervous, but I'm only kissing his finger! I bend down and softly place my lips over the tiny cut and I'm surprised by how soft his hand feels against my face. I sit back up and I cant help but notice how much closer his face is to mine. Its probably only a couple inches and… oops  
  
I really didn't mean to but my senses come back to me just as my lips touch his. I really should move away but he's not resisting and he just feels so nice… ok I should definitely move away now before I do something I'm going to regret.  
  
I turn my face away in shame now. I really don't want to see the look on his face cause its just going to make me feel worse but I better just say something "ok you can kick my ass now" I close my eyes expecting a punch but for some reason it doesn't come. I creak open my eyes and turn to see him… grinning? Ok great me kissing him has just thrown him over that cliff of insanity he so was trying so hard to stay on "now why would I kick your ass when I can think of a much better thing I'd like to do with it?" "wha?" ok so that was… good… right? And just when I managed to get my mind out of that filthy filthy gutter!  
  
Daisuke turns and moves towards me so that he climbs into my lap and wraps his arms around my neck. I lift my head up so that our lips touch again but this time with more force. I yelp as I feel him pinch my ass and break the kiss to glare at him "what was that for?" he smiles innocently, which obviously means hes thinking anything but "just wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream" I roll my eyes and give him a weird look "your supposed to pinch YOURSELF!" he shrugs and gives me that smile again "yeah but I think we both like this way a lot more" trust Dai to come up with something like that. He bends down and kisses me again but this time… oh my gods is that his TOUNGE? Ok now I can honestly say that this is the best experience of my entire life. I once again have to break off the contact though because I just thought of something I'm sure hes forgotten "Dai-chan don't you have to meet your sister?" he blinks hard at that one and gets that thinking look. Heh… better not try to hard Dai or ya might bust a fuse… oh that was mean… lets erase that one from the record shall we? "ah she can wait another couple hours" he said grinning wickedly. Now its my turn to grin. Yep I think I'm REALLY gonna like this day.  
  
END  
  
Yep my first non-one page fic!! Party… by myself… everybodys writing exams… ::sits down by herself. yay. 


End file.
